


Communication Breakdown

by Titti



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek decides what he needs to tell Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Breakdown

Radek knew what Rodney was like. He had known before they had become involved. So why in God's name hadn't he forgiven Rodney for the God like moment that had brought about the destruction of an uninhabited planet?

Oh yes, because Rodney had apologized to everyone, but him! In fact, Rodney hadn't said anything to him unless it was work related.

Radek groaned as he closed his laptop, and rested his head on the computer. Rodney was impossible, arrogant, self-centered, and he was going to tell the Canadian as soon as his team contacted Atlantis. Yes, he would do that, Radek decided.

"Dr. Zelenka?"

He raised his head. "Dr. Weir? Any news?"

She smiled. "Col. Sheppard just contacted. There was a solar flare that prevented them to contact us, but they are all fine."

"Thank you... for letting me know."

She nodded in that knowing way she had, before leaving. Radek grinned. He'd get to tell Rodney all of that, right after they shagged until they couldn't move.


End file.
